Adelina's True Love: Year 2
by Kyliee.Choi.rocks
Summary: Adelina is still in deep love with Harry... until she found out Harry flew a car to Hogwarts! Is this the end of their relationship? Rated T just in case.
1. Adelina Gets Mad

Adelina was sitting in her dark bedroom. It had no windows, and it was bright and sunny outside. It was hard to believe that the bedroom could be dark.

She was thinking about her one true love, Harry Potter. If only she could see him one more time…

Harry had told Adelina the previous year not to contact him, because his Muggle family were sure to lock up his owl and his school supplies…

"Adelina honey, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to get your Gilderoy Lockhart books!" called Adelina's father, who was very tall with dark hair.

"Okay."

Adelina crossed the room to her brother's bed and fished something out from under the sheets. A spellbook.

Adelina was a smart girl, very much like Hermione. She had a talent for being smart, and she was also strikingly beautiful. So she was liked by many students except for Ron and Seamus, whom she had turned down last year to be with Harry.

This was going to be her second year at Hogwarts, and the book she had withdrawn from her brother's bed was titled: _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2_.

She practiced a couple simple spells and fell asleep at three o' clock. She was awoken by her mother at five o' clock, and at six o' clock they had a nice dinner of what Mrs. Martin called fish and salad, while Andrew described it "booger-flavored." Andrew was excused from the meal, to Adelina's delight.

She spent the rest of her summer practicing charms over and over in her room with various objects, and one day, suddenly, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Adelina, dear! Get your coat, comb your hair, clip your toenails! Brush your teeth, iron your clothes! It's time to go back to Hogwarts!"

Adelina got up and got her coat, combed her hair, clipped her toenails, brushed her teeth, ironed her best robes, and put them on under her coat. She was ready to leave. Her trunk was packed, her best shoes had been polished, and she had on clear nail polish. She dragged her trunk down the stairs and out the door, where they Apparated to King's Cross.

They dumped their trunks on trolleys. Adelina had gotten a beautiful black and white owl for her birthday on August 22nd, and she had gotten a new trunk also. Her trunk, which she had used many times while traveling overseas to look for plant samples with her mother, was battered and worn out. Her new trunk was a beautiful sea green with _Adelina Melissa Martin _embossed on it.

Adelina tossed her trunk into the train, waved a quick good-bye to her mother, and found an empty compartment at the back again.

"Hi, Adelina!" said Hermione brightly when she found Adelina. She tossed her trunk up on the luggage rack and sat next to Adelina by the compartment door.

They waited and waited for Harry and Ron, but they didn't come. The train left soon, and Adelina wondered aloud if they were looking for them or they missed the train.

They reached Hogsmeade Station and got into carriages, who seemed to be led by invisible horses, but Adelina couldn't see them. A girl named Luna Lovegood claimed they were led by scaly horses.

They heard about Ron and Harry at the Great Hall. About five minutes into the meal, Snape came into the Hall and fetched McGonagall and Dumbledore, only to lead them out of the Hall and go down to the dungeons.

Ten minutes into the meal, there were rumors that Harry and Ron had flown a turquoise Ford Anglia to Hogwarts and crashed into the Whomping Willow, but Adelina and Hermione wouldn't hear of it until they knew it was absolutely true.

"You _did_?" asked Hermione ten minutes later when they all met up in the common room.

"Yes. Well, it wasn't our fault. This elf named Dobby…"

"Okay, we don't need to hear the rest. And you _have_ an owl, Harry…"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry and Ron miserably.

Adelina kissed Harry on the cheek and walked up the stairs, finding the familiar dorm labeled _Second Years_. She and Hermione got into bed sleepily and fell asleep quickly, wondering what Harry was thinking. Of course, Harry must have been frightened, but still…

Harry and Ron slept with difficulty. Ron kept staring at his stupid rat sleeping, and Harry stared out the window. They couldn't believe that they wriggled through that tight spot, but they did it.

Hermione and Adelina didn't speak to Harry or Ron all morning. Ron received a Howler that shook dust from the ceiling. Hermione began speaking to Harry and Ron, but Adelina talked to Ron only, not Harry. Harry seemed very depressed, and Ron was happier than ever.

In Herbology, Harry was tortured by Gilderoy Lockhart, and Adelina was half-pleased. But it broke her heart to see Harry's cheeks burning red.

Harry wondered if Adelina was still speaking to him. Or…

Maybe Adelina _broke up_ with him!

Harry didn't speak to anyone for the whole week. He was too depressed, and he kept staring at Adelina's face, while Adelina ignored him.

Harry was heartbroken. What could he have done wrong? Was Adelina going to… go out with someone else?

Harry despised that very thought. When he saw Adelina flirting with Seamus, he knew all was lost. He cried silently into his pillow that night and wondered how stupid he was to practically give away Adelina to Seamus.


	2. Flirting with Seamus

Harry wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable.

Adelina sat in her dorm, mulling it all over. She had broken up with Harry and was flirting with Seamus. That was okay for her…

But what would Harry do?

Harry would tell Ron, of course, and vent his feelings. But…yet…

Adelina needed to tell Harry at least a clue of what she felt. This was _her_ side of the story, not anyone else's. And it was all to her.

Adelina combed her hair and looked in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes had deep purple shadows under them. Her hair was scraggly, and her body was weak. Harry had caused all this. Adelina despised Harry. And Harry despised Adelina. Adelina didn't like Harry one bit. She loathed and hated him with all her heart…

BAM.

"Hey, Adey." Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Wow. You look horrible."

"Thanks," shot Adelina.

"No offense. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!"

"You need help." Hermione took out her wand.

"No! Hermione!"

Too late.

Hermione made the purple shadows disappear, her hair straight, and her body was suddenly energized.

"No! Hermione! I wanted to show Harry how much pain he caused me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and made all of the blemishes of her beauty appear again with a flick of her wand. "Oh, Adey, what's wrong with you? One minute you love him with all your heart, and the next minute you despise him like he's something unpleasant on the bottom of your shoe."

Adey smiled with difficulty. "Come on, Hermione. You need to date more. _Then_ you'd know what it's _like_."

"I don't fancy anyone much, thanks," shot back Hermione.

"How about…" Adey thought for a while. "Seamus?"

"He's Irish…"

"So?"

"Ireland…stupid, really…"

"Okay. Dean?"

"Well… I heard he's going out with Parvati."

"Cedric…?"

"Cho."

"I give up!"

"Exactly."

Adelina groaned and flopped onto her bed while Hermione looked in the mirror and tried to fix up her hair.

"Oh! My hair is _just_ too _bushy_ to be fixed! Adey! Help!"

Adelina sprang up from her bed and used her wand to straighten Hermione's hair, which…of course…sprang right back up again.

"Oh, I give up…" Hermione said. She changed into her pajamas under the curtains and said, "I'm going to brush my teeth. You?"

"Okay."

The next day, Adelina went into the common room the same time as Harry. As soon as she saw him, she spun around on her heels and went back up the staircase.

As she watched through a small peephole she had drilled herself, she saw Harry staring up the staircase where Adelina had disappeared.

"Go, go, go away from me!" she wished silently.

Harry walked out of the common room.

Adelina waited five minutes after Harry had left, then followed a girl named Crystal Georden down the staircase.

She walked to the Great Hall to find Harry sitting at the very end of the table, nearest the staff table.

She sat on the opposite side (at the other end and other side) and ate her eggs silently while staring at _Wanderings with Werewolves_. Adelina thought Gilderoy Lockhart was extremely fascinating, and she read the book with fascination.

"Hey, Martin!" called Seamus from the door. He wolf-whistled.

Adelina blushed and looked down into the porridge she was having.

Seamus saw Harry looking up and stuck out his tongue at him. Then he mouthed at Harry: _She's mine now_.

Harry looked down into his French toast while Seamus sat next to Adelina and talked to her while Harry watched sadly.

Harry left the table soon after Seamus arrived, then whispered to Adelina, barely audibly: "He's jealous."

Adelina did not know how to reply, so she compromised by swallowing large amounts of bacon.

Seamus and Adelina walked out together (Adelina did so reluctantly). After all, Adelina was only doing this to make Harry jealous. Adelina tossed her hair when she saw Harry and laughed at one of Seamus' jokes (which, obviously, was not very funny. All of his jokes were lame…and…_Irish…_).

Harry thought about Adelina's new boyfriend and frowned. What was so good about Seamus? Well, he was sandy-haired and pretty handsome…but still…

Harry imagined their wedding. Adelina was wearing a pretty white gown and holding a bunch of wildflowers, while Seamus towered above her, wearing a tuxedo and about to kiss her…

"Oy."

Harry got up from his daydream and looked around to find Ron standing in front of him.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah…" Harry stammered. He picked up his bag and carried it to his class.

"Hey," said Ron as they approached their Charms class. "Why aren't you going out with Adelina anymore? Did you…" Ron made a heart with his hands and split it apart.

Harry nodded.

Ron opened his mouth wide. Hermione passed and said, "You're going to swallow a fly, Ron," which made Harry laugh his head off.

Adelina appeared yet again. While Harry walked toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor, Adelina quickly held Seamus' hand and laughed out loud.

"What have I done?" thought Harry.


End file.
